Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 43
Catching the Tapus Ruins of Conflict Although you nearly reached the Ruins of Conflict on your very first day in Alola, they've remained out of your reach for the rest of your adventure. At last, the Plank Bridge has been repaired, and you can make your way through these ruins to find once again. Ruins of Life Go inside and use Machamp Shove to push the right boulder up into the hole and then push the one on your left into the hole. Cross it going left and push the boulder in the hole there and you're good to go. Go up to the shrine and you'll encounter . Ruins of Abundance You'll have to cross the Haina Desert again to get here. After doing so, you can grab the just outside the shrine. Push the boulder on the right up so you can cross and then go left and push the boulder all the way up. Go up to the shrine and you'll encounter . Ruins of Hope You've already done the puzzle for the Ruins of Hope before meeting Hapu here before. So just go in and up to the shrine to encounter . Now head to Royal Avenue and go to the Thrifty Megamart for a fun sidequest. Eevee Users Thrifty Megamart The man at the left counter recognizes that you are the and introduces himself as Kagetora, a retired Trainer who used to be known as one of the users. He will ask you to find and defeat the other Eevee users. Vaporeon User Polly Polly used to be a called the Wild Whirlpool of Alola. You can find her on the third floor of the on , where she works as a cleaning lady with the help of her Vaporeon. |} Flareon User Chad Chad was a magician who used fire, had a quick temper, and loved to fight. You can find him in the Tide Song Hotel in Heahea City, where he always used to stay. He is currently in his retirement, both from work and battling, and would rather relax to a massage, but he is willing to battle you. |} Jolteon User Jane Jane used to be an energetic whose looks belied her tyrannical personality. You can find her in Malie City Community Center, in the sitting area. She doesn't remember Kagetora, but she remembers Pokémon battles and is willing to battle you. |} Espeon User Ishaan Ishaan was an exceptionally handsome man who worked at the Geothermal Power Plant on Blush Mountain, where you can also find him now. |} Umbreon User Braiden Braiden is a man who was rumored to have once died and come back to life, and who Kagetora refers to as "the immortal ruler of the night". He frightened people everywhere. You can find him at the Hau'oli Cemetery, where he used to hold a ceremony of some sort. |} Glaceon User Rea Rea was a cool beauty who was merciless in pursuing her opponents and was known as Miss Absolute Zero. You can find her in her hometown of Iki Town, in the southwest house. Her sole desire now is to spend as much time as she can with her grandchildren. |} Leafeon User Linnea Linnea was a beautiful, world-famous model. You can find her at the north end of Hano Beach, near the Hano Grand Resort where she always stayed between jobs. She is determined to maintain her youthful looks as long as money and medicine can manage. However, she is aware that she cannot avoid the passage of time, and it is implied that she is suffering from arthritis. |} Sylveon User Kira Kira is the granddaughter of the original Sylveon User, Sakura, who was a pure beautiful woman who Pokémon adored like a queen. She was a descendant of the seafolk, but, unbeknownst to Kagetora, she passed away a year ago. You can find Kira, who takes care of Sylveon now, in the Seafolk Village, in the ship in the east. According to Kira, Sakura also tried to teach her about battling before she passed away. |} Eevee User Kagetora Kagetora was a young Trainer who always used to challenge the other Eevee users. Now he has a wife and child, along with other new worries like a mortgage. He initially sets you on a quest to find and defeat the other eight Eevee users in his stead. After you accomplish this feat, he will ask you for a battle. |} When you win, he will reward you with . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon